


Pacifist // Genocide

by Avaari



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: for the [mercy/attack] choices you make.





	1. Pacifist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the [mercy] choices you make. an Undertale fanmix.

 

 **PACIFIST:**  for the [mercy] choices you make. an undertale fanmix 

> **I.**   _alanis morrisette_  - THAT I WOULD BE GOOD |  **II.**   _of monsters and men_  -  I OF THE STORM |  **III.**   _p!nk_  - GLITTER IN THE AIR |  **IV.**   _hedley_  - BULLET FOR YOUR DREAMS |  **V.**   _florence + the machine_  - SHAKE IT OUT |  **VI.**   _bastille_  - LAUGHTER LINES |  **VII.**   _daughtry_  - WE’RE NOT GONNA FALL |  **VIII.**   _onerepublic_  - I LIVED |  **IX.**   _gotye_  - IN YOUR LIGHT |  **X.**   _peter hollens_  - THE PARTING GLASS 


	2. Genocide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the [attack] choices you make. an Undertale fanmix.

 

 **GENOCIDE:** for the [attack] choices you make. an undertale fanmix 

> **I.**   _alanis morrisette_  - CRAZY |  **II.**   _of monsters and men_  -  BLACK WATER |  **III.**   _p!nk_  - FUNHOUSE |  **IV.** _hedley_  - JOHNNY FALLS |  **V.**   _florence + the machine_  - SEVEN DEVILS |  **VI.**   _bastille_  - THINGS WE LOST IN THE FIRE |  **VII.**   _daughtry_  - TRAITOR |  **VIII.**   _onerepublic_  - TYRANT |  **IX.**   _gotye_  - EASY WAY OUT |  **X.** _peter hollens_  - UNDERGROUND 


End file.
